Paraíso Perdido - A Era Marota
by vanderlines
Summary: Alice é uma garota que estuda no sexto ano em Hogwarts, junto com suas melhores amigas Marlene e Lilian. Sendo prima de James Potter, ela é praticamente uma Marota. Porém, a nova onda de ataques dos chamados "Comensais da Morte" acabam colocando a garota em perigo.


Narrado por Alice Dohan.

A dor lancinante que sentia na perna esquerda não tinha me deixado dormir a noite inteira, e agora eu podia sentir a luz quente do sol de uma manhã de outubro sob o meu rosto, gemi um pouco de dor enquanto me sentava na cama, eu precisava ver como estava o arranhão - que eu tinha ganhado de Remus na noite anterior. Eu não o culpava por isso, pois ele não estava em sua forma humana na última noite.

Eu me lembro de que já estava anoitecendo quando eu deixei a biblioteca para seguir o caminho para a Casa dos Gritos, o caminho que eu sempre seguia junto com os marotos, mas, especialmente naquela noite eu estava atrasada, por justamente ter de ficar até tarde estudando História da Magia. Quando cheguei perto do Salgueiro Lutador, peguei um dos galhos secos que sempre estavam ali e empurrei com ele o nó do tronco, fazendo assim a árvore parar de lutar.

Só me deparei com o erro que havia cometido quando cheguei à sala da grande casa que Dumbledore tinha construído especialmente para Remus. Sirius, James e Peter estavam juntos a um canto, naquele momento estranhei que os meninos já estivessem em suas formas animagas, mas quando senti a ardência e o sangue escorrendo sob a minha perna me deparei que naquele meio tempo de sair do castelo e chegar naquele lugar, a lua já tinha aparecido, e Remus já não era mais Remus.

O meu grito de dor bastou para que Sirius latisse e James corresse para tentar parar o lobisomem. Não demorou mais que um segundo para que eu me transformasse em minha forma animaga, uma raposa vermelha que como característica minha, tinha os olhos castanhos esverdeados, iguaizinhos aos meus e aos de James. O lobisomem parou no mesmo momento, voltando a se sentar no canto ao lado da porta em que eu tinha acabado de entrar. Sirius correu até mim, e com o seu focinho, me empurrou para fora da sala, me levando assim de volta ao castelo e me ajudando, já na forma humana a roubar alguma poção da enfermaria. Ninguém naquele castelo poderia saber que tinha me machucado com um lobisomem.

– Será que dá pra alguém fechar a cortina? – Marlene resmungou do outro lado do quarto enquanto se remexia na cama, me fazendo assim acordar e me lembrar do que eu precisava fazer.

Ignorei os resmungo de Marlene e com cuidado, retirei o cobertor e segurei a minha perna machucada com uma das mãos, observando atentamente se havia alguma gota de sangue no curativo improvisado que Sirius fez, aparentemente estava normal.

– O que é que você fez aí? – A voz de Lily me fez sobressaltar, ela estava sentada em sua cama que era logo ao lado da minha.

– Que susto Lily! – Falei em um tom mais alto que deveria, pois Marlene voltou a resmungar algo que não entendi direito, o humor daquela menina era incrível de manhã.

Lily cruzou os braços e continuou a me olhar, como se quisesse ouvir a minha explicação imediatamente. Eu revirei os olhos quando percebi que não haveria escapatória.

– Foi só um pequeno acidente com o Salgueiro Lutador Lil, nada demais... – Respondi tentando mostrar indiferença, enquanto colocava minha perna novamente dentro do cobertor sem nenhuma delicadeza, me causando uma dor que para conter um gemido precisei morder os lábios com força.

– Eu tenho cara de idiota Ali? – Lily se levantou bruscamente e se sentou na beirada da minha cama, seus olhos verdes me encaravam de modo que não me permitiriam mentir, ainda mais para ela, que era minha melhor amiga.

Eu fiquei por um momento em silêncio, e Lily botou minhas duas pernas em seu colo, ela me olhava de modo ameaçador enquanto pousava uma de suas mãos em cima do meu curativo.

– Não dói não?

– Não... – Tentei sorrir, mas Lily apertou ainda mais a minha perna, e foi inevitável não gemer de dor – Para Lily, esta doendo sim!

Recolhi a minha perna para dentro do cobertor novamente, respirei fundo por um momento e contei tudo o que houve para Lily.

Não era novidade para ela e nem para Marlene que Remus fosse um lobisomem, ou que eu o acompanhasse junto com os marotos em suas noites do ciclo. Por mais que ela não gostasse de James e Sirius, por mais que ela achasse um absurdo eu andar com os marotos e que eu fosse uma animaga ilegal, ela não podia falar nada, pois antes de tudo, eu nasci sendo a prima de James Potter antes de me tornar amiga de Lily, e foi por acaso que descobri no primeiro ano que Remus era um lobisomem e que James, Sirius e Peter estivessem planejando se tornarem animagos. Como eu era a prima irritante de James, exigi que me incluíssem naquele plano que eu, sinceramente, nunca pensei que daria certo.

– O que foi que Sirius colocou aí? – Lily perguntou, mostrando certa indiferença, pois não era a primeira vez que me machucava assim, claro que nunca com um arranhão de lobisomem.

– Eu não sei... Eu só sei que ele já usou uma vez – Respondi enquanto desligava o despertador que insistia em tocar – Em três dias eu melhoro.

Lily sorriu forçadamente e se levantou indo em direção ao banheiro.

– Eu vou tomar banho primeiro, e trate de acordar Lene.

Eu odiava quando Lily fazia isso, ela estava braba, mas ao invés de brigar comigo ela simplesmente agia como se nada tivesse acontecido, me tratando com frieza como se isso resolvesse o problema.

Acordei Lene com um pouco de dificuldade, mas depois de algumas trocas de xingamentos ela levantou. Lily não trocou muitas palavras comigo enquanto descíamos para tomar o café da manhã, não estava preocupada com isso porque eu sabia que ela voltaria a falar normalmente comigo ainda hoje.

Logo na entrada do salão principal, observei James conversando com Sirius, troquei de lugar quando vi que ele estava olhando para nós, na verdade, acho mais certo dizer que ele estava olhando Lily, e Sirius encarando Marlene, mas assim que me notaram ali no canto, tentando me esconder, vieram quase que correndo.

– Olá Lírio... – James cumprimentou Lily do mesmo modo que a cumprimentava todos os dias, fazendo a ruiva revirar os olhos e bufar.

– E aí loira... – Dissera Sirius para Lene, com aquele sorrisinho sedutor que o Black usava desde que o conhecia.

Eu pude notar que Lene se esforçava para não sorrir, mas a garota se mantinha firme em ser indiferente com Sirius, por mais que, eu sendo amiga dela há bastante tempo, soubesse que ela realmente gostava dele.

– Será que dá pra dar licença? – Lily empurrou James e consequentemente Sirius, pois ele estava logo atrás do garoto.

James como sempre, fingiu estar com dor e fez uma careta exagerada que conseguiu arrancar um sorriso quase imperceptível de Lily e uma boa risada de Lene.

– Assim você me magoa ruiva...

Lily revirou os olhos e saiu dali, seguida de Marlene. As duas partiram para o salão principal e eu tentei segui-las, mas foi impossível, James me segurou em um braço e Sirius em outro.

– Calma – Eu disse enquanto ainda era arrastada pelos dois para um corredor onde tinham poucos alunos circulando.

Os dois só pararam quando encontraram um canto escuro, onde ninguém pudesse nos ouvir. Os dois me soltaram e me encaravam com as sobrancelhas erguidas, como se esperassem eu falar alguma coisa.

– Que foi? – Perguntei enquanto cruzava os braços.

– Como é que você faz isso Ali? – James suspirou e apoiou a mão na parede em que eu estava encostada.

– Você tem sorte de não ter sido pior – Sirius disse.

Eu respirei fundo e encostei a minha cabeça na parede, mantendo os olhos fixos no teto, não estava querendo encarar James ou Sirius naquela hora.

– Foi sem querer, eu não estava prestando atenção.

Escutei Sirius bufar.

– Eu posso ver a sua perna? – Ele perguntou com um tom um pouco impaciente na voz, mas já se abaixando para poder ver mais de perto a minha perna esquerda.

– Pode.

Levantei um pouco a minha saia e abaixei a meia que estava por cima do curativo, James se abaixou também para poder ver, mas é claro que ele não sabia o que tinha de ver, ele só queria garantir que Sirius não olhasse coisas que não devia, confesso que ri por um momento quando percebi o olhar dele para Sirius.

– Não sangrou mais? – Perguntou Sirius, enquanto apalpava o curativo.

– Não.

– É... Você vai sobreviver – Ele disse em um tom brincalhão enquanto se levantava novamente.

Eu sorri para Sirius enquanto abaixava a minha saia e levantava a minha meia. James se levantou logo em seguida, mantendo a cara fechada e preocupada de antes.

– Vamos? Não quero perder o café da manhã! – Eu disse já puxando os dois para fora daquele corredor.

Quanto mais eu andava, mais doía, mas eu tentava não ligar pra isso, porque quanto menos a gente pensa na dor, menos a gente sente, pelo menos foi assim que me falaram.

Já na entrada do salão, percebi Lily e Lene conversando com Remus e Peter, no canto onde os marotos sempre ficavam e onde eu sempre arrastava as meninas para sentarem. Lily somente era amiga de Remus, os dois eram os monitores da Grifinória, então eles mantinham uma boa amizade, já Lene gostava de conversar com Peter, uma coisa que eu sinceramente nunca entendi, já que o garoto é quase que insuportável.

– Qual é o papo aí doçura? – Sirius perguntava para Lene enquanto sentava em sua frente.

– Não é da sua conta – A morena disse sem nem olhar para ele.

Os garotos riram de Sirius, inclusive eu e Lily.

Resolvi me sentar ao lado dela, ficando assim de frente a Remus. De certo modo, não queria o olhar nos olhos, mesmo que ele não soubesse o que tinha feito eu sentia vergonha por ter sido tão negligente.

– Bom dia Ali – Remus dissera enquanto empurrava um prato cheio de pães doce para mim.

– Bom dia Remus – Sorri para ele, mordiscando um pão que tinha acabado de pegar.

Lily me deu um chute na canela e eu quase tão indiscreta como ela, me virei para Lily e fiz uma grande careta de dor, e é claro, que Remus percebeu.

– Para Lily... – Sussurrei para que só ela escutasse.

Eu vi um sorriso se formar no rosto da ruiva e antes que Remus pudesse dizer alguma coisa, James o interrompeu.

– Fiquei sabendo que daqui uns sábados teremos o próximo passeio a Hogsmead.

– Ótimo, agora poderei ter um motivo para sair com a Julie Sanders – Sirius dissera mandando uma piscadela para a mesa que estava logo atrás de Lene.

– Aquela loira da Corvinal? – Perguntei, dando um longo gole no meu suco de abóbora.

– Ela mesma – Sirius dissera, com o olhar perdido e ao mesmo tempo, sonhador.

Eu revirei os olhos e me levantei de onde estava sentada, eu não poderia me atrasar para a aula de Transfiguração, Mcgonagall me mataria.

– Onde é que você vai Ali? – Lily me perguntou.

– Não posso me atrasar para a aula da Mcgonagall.

– Mas ainda faltam dez minutos para começar, senta aí – Peter dissera, apontando para o lugar que em que há pouco estava sentada.

– Eu não posso me atrasar... Se é que me entendem – Eu disse já pondo a mala nas costas e me afastando de onde estavam – Vejo vocês daqui a pouco.

– Espera... Eu vou com você – Remus dissera já se levantando e botando a mala nas costas.

O caminho até a saída do salão principal foi um completo silencio, mas quando começamos a subir as escadas que levavam ao andar de Mcgonagall, ele começou a falar.

– Por que não apareceu ontem?

– Ah, é que eu fiquei até tarde na biblioteca, então quando eu saí, resolvi ir dormir.

Graças a Merlin eu tinha o dom de mentir bem, todos acreditavam nas mentiras que eu contava. Não que eu fosse uma grande mentirosa, mas em certas situações, é preciso.

A principio Remus pareceu acreditar, mas então ele voltou a falar.

– E então por que é que você está mancando? – Ele perguntou olhando de esguelha para o meu pé.

– Bem... – Comecei, voltando meu olhar para ele – Eu estava tão distraída subindo os degraus para o salão comunal que acabei pisando naquele que está quebrado sabe? – Comprimi meus lábios e ele sorriu.

– Mas você esta bem? – Remus perguntou botando sua mão direita em meu ombro.

– Sim...

Deixei meu olhar baixar até onde sua mão estava fazendo assim Remus retira-la rapidamente.

– Você, hum, quer que eu veja a sua perna? – Ele perguntou, e eu não pude deixar de sorrir ao perceber que suas bochechas estavam atingindo um tom avermelhado.

– Não precisa. – Eu disse já voltando a subir as escadas para a sala de Mcgonagall – Sirius já olhou.

As aulas da manhã passaram rapidamente, e antes mesmo de bater o sinal para o almoço, Lily já estava a conversar comigo normalmente.

Andávamos para o salão principal quando percebi o olhar de Lily para o garoto alto de cabelos oleosos que estava a conversar com Régulo, o garoto parecia estar totalmente impaciente com Snape, tanto que lhe deu as costas bem no momento em que passávamos ao seu lado. Percebi que o olhar de Lily e Snape se encontraram por uma fração de segundos, mas a ruiva desviou rapidamente.

– Achei que voltaria a falar com ele.

– Você sabe que não – A ruiva respondera em um tom ríspido.

Eu sabia que aquele assunto a incomodava, já fazia quase um ano que Lily não dirigia uma palavra sequer para ele, tanto que depois que Snape a xingou, a ruiva passou suportar os marotos, tanto que até passou a tratar James um pouquinho melhor, o que foi uma vitória para ele, pois agora não levava mais tapas no rosto ou em qualquer outra parte do corpo.

O almoço fora o mesmo de sempre, assim como as aulas da tarde, Sirius sentava-se comigo nas aulas de História da Magia, pois por algum motivo só eu entendia a matéria tão bem, fora Lily é claro, mas ela se recusava ser vista sentada com um dos garotos mais bagunceiros de Hogwarts.

Sirius era o meu melhor amigo, assim como Lily eu contava tudo a ele – ou quase tudo –, ele se preocupava comigo, assim como eu me preocupava com ele, por isso, às vezes as pessoas confundiam a nossa amizade com algo a mais, mas posso dizer que não sinto nada além de amizade por ele, e me irrito quando alegam isso.

– Você ainda tem detenções com a Mcgonagall? – Ele perguntou enquanto guardava o material quase intocado da aula do Professor Binns em sua mala.

– Não, por fim acabou – Eu disse deixando escapar um suspiro de alivio.

– Ah... Que bom. – Ele botou a mochila nas costas e se sentou por cima da mesa que antes estavam seus materiais – Seria sacanagem ela te dar mais essa semana de suspensão só por chegar atrasada.

– Seria mesmo – Deixei escapar um riso baixo, e, já com a mala nas costas, empurrei Sirius do lugar em que estava sentado para seguirmos o caminho para o salão principal.

– Sabe... Eu acho que não vou jantar, vou direto dormir. – Eu disse quando já atravessávamos o corredor e chegávamos perto das escadas.

– Ué, está tão cansada assim? – Sirius perguntou parando de andar e me olhando daquele modo preocupado.

– To, é sério, a gente se fala amanhã... – Me despedi de Sirius e me dirigi ao dormitório.

Seria uma longa noite, a minha perna não ajudava em nada.


End file.
